


Warmth and Love

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anthro, Cuddles, Grooming, I dislike tagging, M/M, Protective Tadashi, Sugar Glider Hiro, Wolf Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold for Hiro. This place was cold. </p><p>But, this one was warm. And Hiro wanted to drown in that warmth. </p><p>Snow gently falls in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Love

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ONE-SHOTS ARE DONE!!!!
> 
> This one-shot might be apart of a series. I don't know yet. I really like the image of sugar glider Hiro. Haha. XD. Who knows I might make a story out of it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! This is just a fluffy one! C8

Hiro was scared and rightfully so. He was in a place where there was too much noise in a cage far too small for him to do anything in. Everything was cold and his food was tasteless. He didn’t know what was this place and try as he might he couldn’t get anyone else to tell him. 

He didn’t know where his family was. 

Hiro’s ears dropped down in his sadness thinking about his family. While it was a hard life being out on the streets it was also a good life. His parents were always there and cared for his siblings and him. All of his siblings would all work together in order to get their next meal. It was wintertime so not only did they have to hunt for food in the harsh and cold conditions. But they also had to find something warm so they wouldn’t freeze to death in the dropping temperatures. 

But now, Hiro wasn’t anywhere near his parents or siblings. Hiro didn’t remember much; all he remembered was that there was a great fire. Hiro remembered his was with his mother who threw him over somewhere before everything became white. Now he was in a place where it felt colder than the outside during winter months. Hiro whimpered from his prison and curled up in himself looking outside the bars and to see the other cages. 

Other anthros of different animal breeds and ages were in the cages like himself all of them either having a bored, sad or angry expression on their faces. Somewhere roaming their cages, somewhere sleeping and others were doing exactly what Hiro was doing. 

Hiro watched as a bunny anthro kept running around in circles of her cage. Trying her best to get some form of exercise in the small containment she was in. Another anthro, a bird, was screeching in her cage to be let out. But the humans didn’t let her out and continued to run back and forth from Hiro’s vision. 

“Am I… going to die in this place?” Hiro questioned with misery. 

But no one would be answering his questions and none of the other anthros seemed intent to even talk to him. So Hiro just sat in the cold steel cage and just waited for whatever would happen to him. 

“We’ve have all sorts of anthros to adopt! Many of these guys were either abandoned or found on the streets.” 

“That’s so sad.” 

“Yes, but it can’t be helped. Many pet stores don’t really teach the care for anthro.” 

Hiro ears twitched as he heard the voices come close to his cage. It made Hiro curious looking from where he was curled to see two human females. One was slight familiar, as she would change his water and food in his cage. The other though, wasn’t, which seemed to be common in this place as many humans came and go. 

“So what kind of anthro were you looking for?” 

“I don’t really know. Is it alright for me to look around for a bit?” 

“Yes of course! Just tell me over there which one you would like and I’ll come over in a jiffy!” 

“Thank you.” 

With that Hiro watched on of the humans leave while the other looked into the cages with great focus and curiosity. This was something common that Hiro didn’t understand in this place. Many humans would come in and look into the cages. They would then talk with the female human or male human that works here. Eventually the anthro in that cage is taken out and taken to where Hiro never knew.

“If one of these guys would actually answer my question I would know what the skies is going on.” Hiro grumbled, flicking his tail in slight anger. 

“Hello there.” 

Hiro almost yelped as he uncurled from his ball to look at the female human that peered into his cage. Hiro studied the human with great anxiety as she stared at him with sad and curious eyes like she did with the others. The human was average with long black hair; pale brown tinted skin and dark onyx eyes. She wore these huge things on her face like he’d seen some humans wear, as she seemed to be studying Hiro. 

Hiro ears strained to hear all the noise the human made as she continued to look at him. Hiro tried fluffing his tail out in a threatening stance, but all the human did was chuckle at him. Hiro glared and charged at the cage’s bared doors. Again though the human chuckled at Hiro’s actions before quickly rubbing his head with one finger through the tight bars. 

“Why you! Oh! Oh! That’s nice.” Hiro mewed, melting as the human petted behind his ears. 

“I bet Tadashi would love you.” The human smiled, before waving her hand to flag down the worker. Hiro watched them exchange words. Hiro tilted his head, but tried to signal the black haired human to pet his head again. What Hiro got instead surprised him as all of a sudden his cage door opened and now he was in a box with holes. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Hiro asked going to the corner of the box to curl up in defense. 

“I hope you enjoy your new sugar glider anthro!” 

“Thank you very much and Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas!” 

Hiro whined as the box started moving making Hiro move a little from his spot. When the box finally stopped moving he heard something roar to life making the young sugar glider jump to one of the opening to peak outside. All Hiro could see were the scenery outside moving fast and the human woman doing something in a big chair. 

“What’s going on?” Hiro shouted, but of course he didn’t get a reply back. 

( - One Hour Later - )

Hiro awoke from his uneasy nap to his box moving again. Immediately the sugar glider snapped out of his sleepy haze to curl tighter in his corner. His ears strained again to listen to all the noises that were happening outside. He heard something slam shut before the jingle of something came. Something clicked opened and the human spoke with a loud and cheerful voice. 

“Tadashi! Tadashi I have a surprise for you!” 

Hiro sighed in relief when it felt like his box was placed down. But something else caught his hearing as he heard the swift footsteps of something big come close to his box. Hiro could smell that it was another anthro. Immediately Hiro puffed out all of his fur to look bigger not knowing if this anthro was a threat or not. He didn’t even know if this human was a threat or not! 

All of a sudden the top of the box opened making Hiro look up to the warm smile of the human woman. Hiro watched with mild fear as he large hand slowly crept into his box. Hiro wanted to bite the hand that touched him, but he reframed himself from doing so. Hiro was lifted out the box as the human chuckled at the large fluff ball that Hiro made himself into. Carefully he was set down again onto the violet rugged floor right in front of the other anthro. 

“He’s…. handsome.” Hiro thought with a blush looking at the Anthro who looked back at him with curiosity and puzzlement. The anthro was bigger than Hiro by height and muscle. Hiro could tell this anthro was a wolf anthro from his looks and smell. Hiro felt fear touch his heart again for he was a prey anthro and this beautiful wolf was a top predator on the social climb of the Anthro species. 

“Tadashi, take care of the little guy okay? Try to see if you can find out his name for me. I’m going to go buy some care supplies for him before all the stores close!” 

Hiro watched in horror as the female human left. Leaving him with the mysterious Anthro wolf all by himself. “Wait, please don’t leave me here alone with him!” Hiro thought, but the human was out the door in just a matter of seconds. Hiro nervously looked back at the other Anthro who chuckled at Hiro. 

“My name is Tadashi.” The wolf state carefully, flicking his tail from side to side in a subdue excitement at seeing the other. “What’s your name?” Tadashi asked, giving Hiro plenty of space for him to calm slightly. 

“… Hiro.” Hiro spoke, cursing himself for sounding so weak. 

Immediately Tadashi walked over to him making Hiro tense again, but the other simple flung the smaller anthro over his shoulder. “HEY! What are you doing?” Hiro cried with a squeak. His tail whipping at Tadashi’s laughing face as he brought them to the large plush looking bed that had the name Tadashi sewed onto it. Hiro scowled when he was gently placed down and struggled in the stronger Anthro’s arms. 

“I’m going to! To…To…” Hiro mumbled, staring at the anthro in shock as he started grooming his face. 

Instantly his ears started to flap in pleasure and his tail curled around Tadashi’s. It had been so long since someone had groomed him that Hiro instantly became puddle in the wolf’s arms. Hiro purred as Tadashi continued to groom his face before he started grooming his ears. Hiro burrowed into Tadashi’s chest smelling the scent of wolf, herbs, metal and trees. Hiro smiled when Tadashi nibbled on his ear playfully making Hiro climb up to be on Tadashi’s head in order to lick and nibble the other’s ear back. 

Tadashi chuckled and just continued to groom Hiro by licking his shoulder and his neck making the other snuggle closer. The warmth of Tadashi’s body and the comfortable bed seeped into Hiro’s vey bones making the young teen grow sleepy. Exhaustion fully hit Hiro making Tadashi noticed almost in an instant that the other’s mood changed. 

Tadashi carefully tucked Hiro into his warm embrace making sure to cover majority of the sugar glider. Hiro looked up to Tadashi before closing his head for a much needed rest. For once the nightmares of the fire and his family didn’t plague his mind. 

Tadashi stared at the small anthro intently. His instinct for once didn’t scream at him to either hunt or ignore. Instead all he could feel was protectiveness towards the small anthro that seemed to emit the same loss and pain Tadashi had felt before he was picked up. Something about this anthro made Tadashi’s heart tug and soon the wolf started nuzzling the little sugar glider’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Tadashi whispered. Tadashi gave one final nuzzle before closing his own eyes. The two cuddle each other closely; basking in the warmth of each other as the snow fell gently down outside. 

Hiro smiled in his sleep dreaming of warmth and love.


End file.
